


Parenthood

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Children of the characters will eventually be appearing, F/M, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), saeran for best uncle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: It all started… The day where Saeran was handed a box by Saeyoung. His twin had been silent for a few hours, only having the occasional quiet whisper with MC. But then… That was when the box appeared. Saeyoung now had a sad, somewhat solemn look on his face.





	1. The Reveal

It all started… The day where Saeran was handed a box by Saeyoung. His twin had been silent for a few hours, only having the occasional quiet whisper with MC. But then… That was when the box appeared. Saeyoung now had a sad, somewhat solemn look on his face.

Saeran feared the worst. He was scared that inside this box was his few belongings from when he went by Unknown. That Saeyoung was telling him that he was beyond fixing, and had to go.

With hands trembling, he hooked his fingers underneath the lid of the box, and eased it off before placing it down beside him. There was a layer of tissue paper, and Saeyoung encouraged him to remove it. And underneath that…

“… You exist now, Saeran… For too long… There haven’t been any traces of our existence since we were born… But now you exist. You’re real…” Saeran then realised what was inside the box. _A birth certificate, passport, driving licence… Thing which could identify him as Saeran Choi._ “I figured… You probably feel too cramped with me and MC here at the same time as you. You’re free to leave, find yourself somewhere of your own… I’m sure that the RFA would be willing to help you out there. And I’ll always be here for you too… Just… I may be busy for the next few months, maybe years…”

That made Saeran freeze, before he placed the box down and stood up, his fists clenched. “You idiot… You… You didn’t have to do something like that! Wh- Why the hell would I leave when finally I’ve found something stable in my life?! When I’m finally reunited with my idiot brother?!” He grabbed Saeyoung’s wrist after that, watching how his twin’s eyes began to grow wide. “I- I’m not going to leave! B- But what do you mean, you’re going to be busy…?”

The lounge door opened slowly then, and a quiet voice echoed through the room. “Because we’re expecting a baby… Saeran, you’re going to be an uncle…” MC was stood there, hands on her stomach and a faint smile on her face. “Saeyoung is going to be a dad… A real dad.”

Everything fell to a complete standstill for Saeran then.

_Saeyoung… A father… A dad…_

_Saeyoung was going to be… something which neither of them had..._

_And he was happy for him._

 

 

 

 

 

One week had passed since the news was broke about MC and Saeyoung being expecting parents, and since then, Saeran had been a bit more… vocal than usual. If his brother attempted to partake in any of his typical dumb antics – also known as speeding around in one of his cars with his wife, or putting her through a tickle attack and the like – he would be quick to stop him.

To Saeran, his sister-in-law was a fragile being, with an even more fragile gift inside of her. Sure, it wasn’t his own child, but knowing that in a few months’ time he would have a small… innocent… vulnerable little niece or nephew…. It meant the world to him.

He had his reasons why too – he wanted to better himself so that he never brought harm to the newest small Choi. He had harmed so many people through his life, including killing his mother, giving MC anxiety and nightmares surrounding smashing windows and bombs, and even Saeyoung… Every once in a while he would see the scar on his arm from when somebody from his former agency had shot him in his attempt to return to being family.

_Saeran Choi was going to be the best damn uncle the world had ever seen. He already had a mug to prove it – **a mug. ‘World’s best uncle!’** It made him feel proud, and like hell was anyone going to take his title._

As he stared at his new mug, the rim inside it already stained through his recent drink of hot chocolate, there was a quiet knock on his bedroom door before it opened slightly. MC was stood there, somewhat paler than usual, but still her usual chirpy self. “Hi there, Saeran! It’s a nice morning, isn’t it? Are you okay?” As she asked her questions, one thing defined her differently to Saeyoung – she didn’t just waltz in, and invade his privacy - she waited by the door.

Silently, he patted beside him on his bed as a gesture for her to sit down, and waited for her to speak once more. It took a good few moments, but eventually, the words came out. “If you ever had the chance, would you try to have a family of your own? As in… Get married, have a child?”

The room’s atmosphere suddenly grew cold when Saeran placed the mug down on the bedside drawers with a heavy thud, and almost instantly, MC regretted asking.

“… Nobody would want me,” he replied quietly, diverting his eyes anywhere possible so that he didn’t have to look at her. “I’m… too broken… That’s why… I’ll prefer being an uncle… Because at least Saeyoung isn’t as bro-?!” Suddenly, he was enveloped in a warm hug, tears dampening the sleeve of his sweater. _Was she… feeling sorry for him?_

Little was he aware… the question had been a part of a plan. Saeyoung and MC had noticed how he seemed to be more into preparing for the baby than they were, and it made them think about whether he would have his own little family at some point. Saeyoung had been waiting outside the door, his phone in his hand. When he heard the response, he began drafting a group message to the RFA members.

 

> ‘ _Operation: Set Saeran up with a date’ is a go! Zen, you’re gonna get my lil’ twin all fit! Sungie, you look for a good location Sae would like, and pass that info on to Juju, who works on organising the outfit! And Jaehee! You get the best job! Find the perfect person for my bro! MC and I will be working on keeping him distracted~_
> 
> _Report back when your missions are completed!_


	2. A chore

Saeran was awake at the break of sunlight, and decided to do something which he never did in the house – make breakfast for everyone. He believed it would be a good idea to take up cooking, seeming as Saeyoung and MC would be occupied with their child soon enough. He didn’t know what to cook though, so he started to look through the fridge.

A look of disgust filled his face when he started digging around, because he noticed many half-drank cans of that stupid drink his brother liked, some of which looking sticky and… perhaps a bit old. Oh, and food which was anything from a few days to a couple of months old. With a huff, he went over to a cupboard, and pursed his lips together as he grabbed some rubber gloves, some cleaning spray, and sponges.

Under his breath as he pulled the gloves on, he began grumbling. _“Cleaning up Saeyoung’s messes… God… This must be how that Vanderwood person felt all the fucking time… I get that MC probably wants Saeyoung to do it himself but that ass probably wouldn’t do it unless threatened…”_

First things first… The cans. He would get rid of them first, so he can then focus on the ‘food’. He had no idea why his brother liked that drink, he much preferred warm drinks like hot chocolate and fruit tea, and sometimes he would choose cream soda, fizzy lemonade, or milkshake. Not… Doctor Pepper. It just tasted somewhat odd to him.

Saeran felt disgusted as he had to pour the drinks down the drain, as some of it poured out all fizzy still, some was completely flat, and others had weird things floating in it… He felt sick afterwards, so he had to relieve himself by opening all the kitchen windows _wide._

_The skies outside looked nice this morning._

Saeran grew lost in staring outside after a short while, and never noticed a tired looking Saeyoung eventually entering the kitchen. His brother noticed the empty cans of old drink poured away, and the fact that Saeran was pale and trembling slightly. With that, Saeyoung pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Zen.

‘ _Change of plan for today. Can you just take Saeran to the park? He doesn’t look too good. Maybe get him some ice cream??? I’ll pay you back Zennyyyy!’_

Before Saeyoung could then ask Saeran if he was okay, he heard sudden footsteps nearby before hearing a familiar, icky sound. “Gah… Morning sickness… Can’t believe that’s a thing…” He muttered under his breath, once more leaving his twin alone in the kitchen.

Saeran never even heard the mumbling as he sighed, and decided to get down to cleaning the disgusting meals and ‘food’ from the fridge. He never quite realised what was inside the fridge though… Most of the uneaten, mouldy meals had notes attached to them.

‘ _Give to Saeran when he leaves his room!’_

_‘IF Saeran gets back from his trip to the park, this is his lunch!’_

_‘… Please eat, Saeran. Both Saeyoung and I are worried…’_

_‘Saeran.’_

His eyes widened. These meals… Were made for him. Made for him at times where he was feeling down and trying to isolate himself. Times where… He yelled at and hurt both MC and Saeyoung. He felt like crying as he looked at those notes, before he collected them, and scraped away the food.

_They… Just wanted him to eat._

_They were caring for him…_

_Did he deserve to be cared for? No, probably not in his opinion… But did they care for him? Yes. They cared._

“Oh fuck… They… They c- care for-!” He couldn’t hold back the tears then, and sank down to his knees on the tiled floor. It was at that moment where his brother and his sister-in-law entered the doorway after some water, and witnessed the meltdown. He was trembling, stammering incoherent words under his breath, digging his fingers into his sweater, and crying non-stop. It was making his head hurt, and he didn’t like it.

 _Yet… Two pairs of arms wrapped around him._ To his left was Saeyoung, and his right was MC. They kept him in a warm, tight embrace. They both knew that when Saeran needed calming down and grounding to reality, he appreciated a tight but not painful hug.

Saeyoung eventually ran his hand through his twin’s hair, whispering calming words to him and telling him that everything was okay, and that he didn’t have to hold everything in just so that he didn’t worry. And MC… She took hold of his hand, and rested it on her stomach.

“Hey, Saeran… I bet that the little one wouldn’t want to see their uncle upset. You’ve done so much for them, and I’m sure that they wouldn’t want you to fall apart… Imagine the smile on their little face at the sight of their happy, _brave_ uncle Saeran…” As MC whispered those words, Saeran leaned into Saeyoung, but kept his hand resting on her. Tears were still building up in his eyes, but he wasn’t blinking to get rid of them. He was just staring straight at where the small, innocent life was being formed…

A small innocent life… That he was going to play a part in.

Eventually, he bit his lip, and whispered something. “… Those notes… You made that food… for me… Why should I care about something, when I can’t care for myself…?”

“Hey, maybe you’ll meet somebody who helps you in turning your life around better than I ever could… I’m sure that you would be wonderful at caring for others… And this baby is gonna love their uncle,” Saeyoung grinned, before a doorbell sound echoed through the building. “And that, little twin brother, will be Zen. He’s taking you out for a trip today! I need to spend some time with my wifey and baby~”

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this on tumblr! Find it here: <https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/post/166515065238/parenthood-chapter-1>


End file.
